External links
Online Communities *oldSushi.com - Huge community spanning the whole of Japan and beyond. Prefectural sections can be found in the /places/ section, interest groups found in /groups/ - and information about members by looking at user Profiles! English teaching *NATTO Database - National Archive of Teaching Techniques Online. Download lessons and games here. Upload and share your own activities with the rest of the JET community. *Three Wise Monkeys - activities and ideas. Good for JHS. *Genki English - packed full of games, songs and activities. Great for Elementary school. Some materials are not free. *Kumamoto University's Elementary school English flashcards - fantastic flashcards designed for use in the Japanese classroom. *Wikigogy.org - similar website to WikiJET but non-Japan specific. *Oxfam's Cool Planet - teaching activities for cultural awareness and global citizenship. *Elementary JETs Yahoo! Group - for discussing Elementary lessons ideas *Puzzle maker - great for last minute worksheets *MES English - excellent resource for colorful and entertaining flashcards. Good for Elementary and first year Junior High. Almost all materials are free. JET forums *Big Daikon - largest and most active JET forum online. *I Think I'm Lost - smaller community than BD, but a bit nicer *The CIR Homepage Forum - largest JET forum aimed toward CIR JET's *JET 2007 Podcast - a podcast for new JETs in 2007 Japanese study *KanjiMyBlog.com - Include Japanese Kanji of varying levels on your Blog/Homepage, with customisable JLPT Levels and Kanji grades! *Reading Tutor - helpful translation website. Gives hiragana readings for kanji and English translation. *Tae Kim's guide to Japanese grammar - covers basic to advanced grammar in an easy-to-understand way. *The JLPT Study Page - is a pretty solid site for information on the JLPT levels 4, 3, and 2. *Kanji Practice - a site with quicktime video of Kanji stroke order. *Tad Perry's Quick and Dirty guide to Japanese - A romaji version of just the essentials for informal Japanese. A kana version is also available on the web. *Rikaichan - An absolutely awesome browser dictionary for Firefox. It's free and worth the effort if you hate constantly looking up words. Scroll your cursor over words to look them up. It recognizes compounds and names. *The Super dictionary - An excellent site for help regarding turning a PDA into a electronic dictionary. Also features solid reviews of other electronic dictionaries. This site is run by an ex-Jet. *JTango - Dictionary search site. Search in English, romaji or Japanese. Daily life Weather *Japan Weather - good weather forecasts for your local town. *JMA's Tropical Cyclone Information - to find out when your next day off school might come! Newspapers *The Japan Times - Japan's leading English-language newspaper. *Daily Yomiuri TV *Yahoo! Japan TV listings *SkyPerfect TV Travel *Hyperdia - train timetable information, searchable in English. *WikiTravel - free and editable travel guide. Good for major destinations. Travel Agents *etour.co.jp - discount air tickets etc. *No.1 Travel - discount air fares *A'cross Travel *IACE Travel *STA Travel - discount airfare, affiliated with the student travel service by the same name in the United States. Most discounts do not require student status. JET Prefectural websites The following links are to JET prefectural websites. Some of them are affliated with National AJET while others are not. The most active/relevant website is linked to from here. If you know of a better link, please edit this section and change it! Category:Information